general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Devane (Finola Hughes)
Anna redirects here. For other uses of the name, see Anna (disambiguation). |portrayer = Finola Hughes Camilla More (temp; Dec 20, 1991-Jan 20, 1992) |status = Contract |years = 1985-92, 1995, 2006-08, 2012-present (on GH) |title = Special Agent |first = April 25, 1985 (on GH) |last = |image1 = File:Finola-Hughes_16-.png |caption1 = Finola Hughes as Anna Devane |creator = Gloria Monty Anne Howard Bailey |introducer = Gloria Monty (1985, GH) Wendy Riche (1995, GH) (2006, 2007, 2008, GH) Lisa de Cazotte (2008, NS) Frank Valentini (2012, GH) |books = Robin's Diary |spinoffs = GH: Night Shift |family = Devane |nickname = Luv (by Robert and Robin) Slim (by Luke) The Adventurous One (by Spinelli) |legalname = Anna Scorpio Anna Lavery Anna Hayward |namesakes = Anna Donely |gender = Female |occupation = WSB Agent |residence = Devane House Port Charles, New York |born = October 29Revealed on January 4, 2017 ... http://tvmegasite.net/transcripts/gh/older/2017/gh-trans-01-04-17.shtml |age = |parents = Thomas Devane (deceased) |siblings = (identical twin) |spouse = Robert Scorpio (1976-77; divorced) Duke Lavery (deceased) (1987-89; legally dissolved)Duke and Anna were married at the time of his presumed death in 1989, but he was revealed to be alive in 2012. On 11-18-14, Anna states that she and Duke are no longer married, implying their marriage was legally dissolved. Robert Scorpio (1991-92; divorced) (2002-03; divorced) |romances = Edmund Grey Noah Drake Eli Love Luke Spencer (lovers; 2012) Cesar Faison (flirtation, kissed; 2012)Disguised as Duke Duke Lavery (deceased)They were together after Faison was revealed to be Duke and even though they broke up, they were still in love. Kyle Sloane (ONS, 2015; deceased) |children = Robin Scorpio-Drake (with Robert) Unnamed child (with Duke; miscarriage) Leora Hayward (with ; deceased) |grandchildren = Emma Scorpio-Drake (via Robin) |aunts/uncles = Fredrick Devane (paternal; deceased) |nieces/nephews = (via Lindsay) |godchildren = Maxie Jones | color = #660000 | color text = white }} Special Agent Anna Devane is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. The role of Anna was originated by British actress Finola Hughes since the character's debut on April 10, 1985. Anna was temporarily portrayed by actress Camilla More from December 20, 1991 to January 20, 1992 after Finola was abruptly fired by then producer, Gloria Monty. Finola returned to GH in February 2012, to help departure her only living daughter, Robin. Finola was then signed to a contracthttp://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/finola-hughes-contract-gh and is still on the show today. Casting Hughes joined the cast of General Hospital in the spring of 1985, and made her first appearance on April 10, 1985. Anna Devane |work=Soap Central|accessdate=August 17, 2013}} Hughes auditioned for the role of Anna in early 1985, about three months after she relocated to New York. About two weeks later, Hughes was shocked when she actually got hired because the role was originally written for an American actress. In late 1991, rumors circulated that Hughes had been fired. However, instead during contract negotiations, she took advantage of an out clause to work on another project. Hughes last taped scenes aired during the of December 16. If negotiations went well, Hughes was slated to return by the spring of 1992. In the interim, she was replaced by Camilla Moore who made her first appearance December 20, 1991. Moore last appeared on January 20, 1992 and Hughes returned to the role for one episode on February 25, 1992. Hughes briefly returned from November 13 to 22, 1995 as Anna's spirit to comfort the character's daughter Robin Scorpio (Kimberly McCullough), who is dealing with the loss of her boyfriend to AIDS-related illness and is herself HIV-positive.Matheson, Whitney. "Recalling some of TV's dearly departed." USAToday.com August 31, 2005. On All My Children, when Hughes reprised the role of Alex in February 2001 after her maternity leave, Hughes also made her first appearance as Anna on March 2, 2001. In late July 2003, All My Children announced that Hughes would exit in the role of Anna when her contract expired. Hughes made her final appearance on September 11, 2003. An ABC spokesperson hinted that Hughes could return to the series in a recurring capacity but she never did. Rumors immediately followed that Hughes would return to GH. However, Hughes later revealed in an interview that she was open to a return, but had not been contacted by the series. When Tristan Rogers returned to the series as Robert in 2006, many speculated that Hughes would return to the series as well. However instead, Emma Samms instead returned to the series. Samms and Rorgers's returns intensified speculation that Hughes would eventually reprise her role, Though initial reports hinted that Hughes refused to return, ABC finally confirmed Hughes's return in April 2006. Hughes first reappeared May 12, 2006. Hughes concluded her stint on August 30, and returned once again from July 13 to August 24, 2007. In late March 2008, it was announced that Hughes would make a return to General Hospital. Hughes reappeared on April 25, 2008 and concluded her return stint on May 7, 2008. Days later, it was announced that Hughes would soon join the cast of and was slated to begin airing on June 19, 2008. At the time, Hughes was not contractually obligated to ABC, so accepted the four episode guest stint. However, Michael Logan of TV Guide later reported that ABC pressured Hughes into dropping out of the role in favor of a "big" storyline for the summer on GH. Hughes who was scheduled to start taping on May 28, was never actually replaced and her character was never introduced onscreen. On December 11, 2011, TV Guide confirmed that Hughes would return to General Hospital starting in mid January and would reappear just in time for February Sweeps. Hughes first airdate was slated for the week of February 13, 2012. On April 6, 2012, executive producer, Frank Valentini announced on Twitter that Hughes had been placed on contract with the series. On October 26, 2015, Soap Opera Digest broke the news that Hughes had inked a new deal to remain on GH.http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/genie-francis-finola-hughes-sign-more-gh/ On June 2, 2016, Soap Opera Digest broke the news that Hughes would take a break this summer but would only be gone for a few weeks as GH has a lot downtime this summer.http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/finola-hughes-takes-summer-break-from-gh/ Background Anna was formerly a spy with the DVX and then with the WSB. In the 70s, Anna was married to WSB agent Robert Scorpio and while they are now divorced, in 1977 they had a daughter named Robin Scorpio, but Robert didn't know that Robin existed until she was seven years old. Anna was also married to nightclub owner and former mobster Duke Lavery. Duke and Anna had a compelling love story, and because of his love for Anna, Duke cut all his ties with the mob. Anna was presumed dead in 1992, but resurfaced years later in Pine Valley. After a romance with and the death of their daughter Leora, Anna moves to London and later again joins the WSB as an agent. After visits in 2006, 2007, and 2008 Anna permanently returned to Port Charles in 2012 after her daughter Robin's "death". It was later revealed that Robin was still alive and in November 2013, Anna and Robin are reunited. She has a daughter named, Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake with her ex-husband, Agent Robert Scorpio. Through her daughter Robin and her husband, Dr. Patrick Drake, she has a granddaughter named, Emma. As of 2016, she is the head of the East Coast branch of the U.S. Division of the WSB. In 2017, Anna recalled that while she was training in the WSB Training Academy in becoming a field agent she met and befriended Valentin Cassadine who at that time was known as Ivan Theodore. She saw him as the best and brightest trainee in the academy even more so than herself. In February 13, it was revealed by an old classmate of Valentin from his time in the WSB Training Academy, that Anna had put him on the WSB Kill List. Storylines |-|1985-91= In 1985, Anna Devane arrived in Port Charles and befriended Holly Sutton. What Holly didn't know was that Anna was the ex wife of her current husband Robert Scorpio. past with her husband Robert Scorpio. Anna secretly obtained information about Holly's past and snooped around Robert's communication room for his security bureau, the WSB. At that time, Robert was in New York, but when he arrived he was shocked to find Anna in his house. Anna decided to stay in Port Charles and became Sean Donely's secretary. Anna and Sean formed a partnership to fence a very valuable Aztec treasure that many Port Charles citizens were after. When the treasure went missing, putting aside their differences, Robert and Anna teamed up to recover the treasure. Holly wanted to know everything she could about Anna Devane, and discovered that she and Robert were former WSB partners. When Holly learned Anna was once Robert's wife she was outraged and left Robert and Port Charles. Sean later discovered Grant Andrews had stolen the treasure in into order to win back his ex-wife Celia and agreed to help him transport it aboard a train where her new fiancé were to wed in a Gay-nineties celebration. Sean however was going to steal the treasure away and dupe everyone. Grant discovered Sean's deception and teamed up with Anna, Robert, and others to recover the treasure from Sean. The five followed Sean to Canada where he kidnapped a returned Holly, who learned of his plot. Tragedy then struck when Robert and Sean met up in a tramway suspended by a cable high over the mountains and fought. Anna watched from below as Robert lost his balance and fell from the car to his death. Sean took the treasure and planned to sell it to the evil Mr. Wu, but he was greeted by Wu's assistant Mr. Yang, who was really Robert in disquise and took the treasure to the police. The police returned part of the treasure, to Mr. Wu, who was forced to give them to the rightful owner, an old gentleman known as 'The Ancient One.' He planned to sell the Buddha's black pearls to raise enough money to buy a Port Charles cannery for oppressed people, but when the pearls went missing Mr. Wu assumed that Anna and Robert had stolen them and he instructed his grandson Kim to get them back Meanwhile, Anna went back to New York and found her apartment ransacked and her mother Filomena tied up! At the same time, Robert and Holly reunited and planned to move to Australia until he got a visitor in the form of a little girl named Robin. Anna went back to Port Charles and found out that Robert had Robin. Anna told Robert that Robin was their daughter. Robin overheard the truth and felt hurt and rejected, so she ran away with her doll. Robin met up with the Ancient One who was worried over the missing pearls, but Robin had actually put them in her doll's eyes. Robin and the Ancient One were later kidnapped, but Anna and Robert rescued them. Robert then left for Australia, and Anna was named Co-Police Chief of Port Charles with Burt Ramsey. Later that year, Anna met and fell in love with Duke Lavery. Anna thought that Duke was a nightclub owner, when in fact he was deeply involved in the planning of an elaborate money-laundering operation headed by a 'Mr. Big'. Duke also fell in love with Anna and wanted out of the mob, but he was in too deep. The arrival of Mr. Big's right hand man, Damon Grenville, meant that Duke would have to hurry and put their money laundering scheme, dubbed Operation Tumble Dry, into effect. Damon immediately ordered Duke to kill Officer Frisco Jones. When Duke didn't do it, the mob framed Felicia for robbery and forced Frisco and Felicia to leave town. The two, however, took with them a coded detailed printout about Operation Tumble Dry. Anna began to investigate their disappearance and feared that Duke had something to do with it. Duke begged Anna to trust him but was being pulled deeper into the mob, and they ordered him to marry Anna, the police chief. Anna was touched and agreed to marry Duke, not knowing it was against his will. As it turned out, Mr. Big was Anna' co-worker Burt Ramsey. Robert later returned back to Port Charles when Robin called him after overhearing Damon threaten Anna's life. Robert told Anna about his suspicions of Duke and convinced her to break their engagement. Duke really did want to marry Anna, but without the mob breathing down on them. Duke went and saw Mr. Big's boss, Angus McKay, and Angus swore that he would soon be able to marry Anna free and clear. Duke again proposed to Anna and swore he meant it. Then Damon bombed Anna's house. Duke went to the police and confessed all he knew in order to keep Anna and Robin safe and revealed that Burt was Mr. Big. Suddenly, Burt was shot, and Duke was arrested. Robert believed that Duke was innocent and recruited Anna and Frisco to join him in exposing Burt and bringing down the mob. Duke escaped from prison thanks to Angus McKay and was shot by Burt, who thought he was dead. With Duke allegedly dead, Burt tried to finish his money-laundering, but Duke was actually alive and in a final showdown with Burt he was left paralyzed. Burt was arrested and shipped to a mental institution. Duke was later given a lighter prison sentence and took Anna to a city called L'Orleans for Angus McKay's funeral, Angus turned out to be Duke's father. There was a young nun named Camellia who Angus said was Duke's half-sister but about whom Anna had a bad feeling. On Anna and Duke's wedding day, Camellia and a reporter named Mark Carlin revealed that Duke had helped cover up the murder of Evan Jerome in L'Orleans. Camellia had killed Evan, but had recently discovered that Duke wasn't her brother after all. She wanted him for herself. She thought that revealing this would tear Duke and Anna apart. However, she finally realized that she could never win Duke's love and she left Port Charles. Eventually Anna broke up with Duke and started her own PI agency. Soon after, Robert returned and became her partner after Holly's presumed death. Robert tried to win Anna's love back, but she chose to return to Duke and they finally married. In early 1988, Anna and Robin were kidnapped by the insane Grant Putnam after he killed Anna's mother Filomena. Robert eventually rescued Anna who embraced him as Duke watched. Anna later discovered she was pregnant with Duke's child but their happy family would soon come to a halt with the arrival of Olivia Jerome. Olivia was a mob princess who wanted two things; to run the Jerome mob family, and Duke. When Olivia realized that Duke wouldn't leave Anna, she planned to kill him in a rigged elevator which would crash. However, Anna got in the elevator instead and was hurt. As a result, Anna also lost her unborn baby at four months along.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRqDdMhB7cE&spfreload=10 Olivia was shipped to a mental institution after being found guilty of causing the death of Anna's unborn baby. In 1989, Anna's marriage slowly crumbled after Duke testified against the mob. Fearing that Anna and Robin were in danger, Duke faked his death in an explosion and entered the Witness Protection Program. Anna was crushed. "Duke" later returned to Port Charles with a new face and new name, Jonathan Paget. "Duke" wanted to get back with Anna, but he learned that mobster Julian Jerome was after him. Julian shot and killed an escaped Olivia, who told Anna that Jonathan was really "Duke" before she died. Before Anna and Duke could be reunited however, "Duke" was killed by Julian and died in Anna's arms. Robert, who was engaged to someone else, delayed his wedding so that he could comfort Anna. Meanwhile, Robin found a crystal on Spoon Island which contained an alien visitor named Casey. Anna helped Casey go back to his planet of Lumina, but in process came face to face with an old enemy Cesar Faison. Cesar kidnapped Anna, Robin and Casey, but he was caught and left town. Casey later returned to Lumina. Robin then played matchmaker for parents by sending them faux valentines. Anna and Robert fell back in love and after a murder attempt they soon made love. Robert proposed to Anna, and they were married in Lila Quartermaine's Shakespearean Garden. On their honeymoon in the Bahamas, Anna discovered that Edward Quartermaine was alive and living as a beach bum she then reunited with his family. Then, in late 1991, tragedy again struck. Faison returned to town and wanted Anna and Robin for himself. Faison's mother, Nanny McTavish, kidnapped Robin, but she was discovered and helped Robert get Faison. Faison felt betrayed by his mother and killed her. He then set a trap and kidnapped Anna knowing Robert would follow to save his wife. Robert and Anna were presumed killed in a boat explosion which Faison planned and used to fake his own death and Robin was sent to live with her Uncle Mac. |-|All My Children= 2001-2003 Super-spy Anna Devane was found alive after a decade of supposedly being dead in the outskirts of North America. Her twin sister, Alexandra Marick (also played by Hughes), found her in a cabin in Canada near death. Alex and Anna's guardian, Bart, took her to Pine Valley and put her in the hospital under Alex's name so as not to arise suspicion. Dimitri Marick and Edmund Grey helped with the charade. Dimitri opened his home to his sister in law. Upon returning to the turret, they discovered Bart dead. Anna could not remember where she had been in the last decade, but did remember that she was a spy who had many enemies. The Wildwind crew decided to keep everything between them so as to protect as many people as possible. But more and more people became involved, including Dimitri's niece Gillian Andrassy and her husband Ryan Lavery. This would prove fatal for Gillian who was killed by the assassin sent to kill Anna. Anna felt as if she put everyone in harms way and wanted to get out of Pine Valley. But, her brother Gabriel gave her reason to stay and rebuild her life. Gabriel, Alex, and Dimitri returned to Hungary to comfort Gillian's family. Edmund told Anna she could either go with them or stay with her new family here. She stayed and began a new arc in her life. She even helped Ryan, who she learned to be her cousin by marriage to Duke Lavery, in finding his reason to live. Daughter Robin Scorpio made her way to Pine Valley to see her mother. The two embraced in finding each other again. Unfortunately, their time was cut short, as Anna still believed her life to be in danger. She sent her daughter back to Paris to protect her from suffering the same fate as Gillian. Federal Agent Chris Stamp enlisted her help in solving the Proteus case. She fell in love with prime suspect, David Hayward, and helped exonerate him. His drugs where created in hopes of saving his beloved Dixie Martin from her heart problem. Not wanting to testify against him on other drug charges, they eloped in her fourth marriage invoking the martial confidentiality clause. Vanessa Cortlandt, David's mother, was discovered to be Proteus. Someone wanting to get Vanessa’s drug money by threatening to kill Leo du Pres, David’s brother, drugged her. Anna was able to stop him moments before shooting Leo even under the influence of a drug. Anna was offered the job of Police Chief against DA Jackson Montgomery's wish who could not believe an officer would shoot while under the influence of a drug. Eventually, the two grew close. Maybe too close even for David. Her family grew when her nephew Aidan Devane made it to Pine Valley. Between David and Aidan's troublemaking, she was one busy Police Chief. The marriage was cut short with the revelation that David had drugged and hid Anna's sister in law Maria Grey from her family for over half a decade. She could not be with a man who tore apart a family like what happened to her. At the same time, she discovered she was pregnant. David did everything he could to work his way back into Anna's life, including admitting to some crimes and giving up his job at the hospital for one at the free clinic. Anna's life was almost taken at the clinic when frightened juvenile delinquent Reggie Porter held her at scalpel point. David professed his love for Anna at that point, and the two reconciled. Their baby had a heart problem, so Anna had to go to a specialist in Switzerland for help. David could not leave because of his probation, but arranged for Robin to take care of Anna while she was abroad. The surgeon suffered a stroke moments before the repairing surgery was to be done in Anna's uterus. David was allowed to fly out a conduct the surgery. They saved Anna and the baby. Leora Hayward was soon born and took the namesake of the late Leo du Pres. Leora needed another surgery, but David did not want it. Anna signed off the papers without him and Dr. Joe Martin continued with the surgery. Leora did not make it through and David blamed the Martins, who he thought where trying to claim revenge for his past acts against them, for Leora's death. Anna tried to help him, but he pushed her farther away. Anna turned to Jackson again for comfort. On the day of the funeral, Anna told David he had to let go. Weeks later he plotted to wipe the memories of the Martin family at the July 4th celebration, but Anna was able to stop him. In the cabin, they fought and cried together and realized they could not mourn the life of their daughter without each other. When they fall to the floor holding each other, a little girl is seen at the doorway, unseen by them. She smiles to herself and walks out of the cabin, shutting the door behind her. Anna was tired of covering for David. She discovered he and Erica Kane could have been responsible for the death of Michael Cambias. She went to the cabin and left the evidence she had found and a note for David. David came before she could leave. She told him she was going to Paris to be with Robin and she did not want him to follow her. She walked out the door and out of Pine Valley. |-|2006-08= In 2006, Anna surprised her ex-husband Robert and old friend Luke Spencer, along with her daughter Robin, when she dropped in on them while they were in the Maarkam Islands. Luke and Robert had gotten involved in a jewelry heist with Holly Sutton and the three of them had been imprisoned. Robin arrived to offer assistance to her father and Anna was on the trail of the stolen jewels. Anna greeted Robert with a few punches to the face, but had returned with the sole intention of reconnecting with Robert and her daughter Robin. She enjoyed catching up with her daughter and was intrigued by Robin's strong feelings for a doctor named Patrick Drake. Anna promised to visit soon so she could meet him. A few weeks later, an investigation of Lorenzo Alcazar led Anna back to Port Charles, although she used visiting her daughter as her cover story. Anna was disappointed to learn that Robin and Patrick had broken up and she decided to meddle in her daughter's relationship. Anna encouraged Robin to take a chance on love and Robin and Patrick sorted out their relationship. When Anna realized Robin was in love, she made sure Patrick felt the same way before she left Port Charles and headed out on a different assignment. Anna returned for the summer of 2007 in Port Charles, where she tried and succeeded in turning Dr. Noah Drake into the drastically paranoid Eli Love, to stand in for him at the LIFEbeat concert which was held to support of HIV and AIDS awareness. Anna, Noah, Robin, and Patrick Drake, Noah's son had many strange and funny encounters that surrounded Noah's transformation into rock 'n roll artist Eli Love. Anna also dated Noah for a while. One time, Robin and Patrick walked in on them in the supply closet at General Hospital. Anna returned to General Hospital in April of 2008 to learn her daughter Robin was expecting a child. Anna was unable to handle the news that she was going to be a grandmother and ended up in a drinking contest with Luke Spencer, and in doing such, she became very drunk. She left on May 7, and returned on Friday, June 27, 2008. On July 18, 2008, with the return of Eli Love, Anna finally accepted the fact that she was going to become a grandmother, and admitted to Robin how excited and grateful she was. Anna once again returned to Port Charles on October 29, 2008, just in time for her pregnant daughter's wedding to Patrick. During the wedding ceremony, Robin went into labor and gave birth to a daughter Emma Grace Scorpio Drake. When Robin fell into a coma shortly after giving birth to Emma, Anna was there to give her daughter strength and help her through the ordeal. Robin recovered and they were all able to go home and enjoy their time with the new addition to their family. Robin and Patrick set another date for their wedding and this time, Robin asked Anna to be her maid of honor at her wedding. Robert, Patrick, Robin, Anna, and Mac Scorpio then shared a meal and toasted to family. Robin summed up the meaning of family as she told each of them how much they meant to her and how grateful she was to have family around her, so that they could share Christmas together. On Robin and Patrick's wedding day, Anna danced with Patrick at the reception, and told him that she would trust him with her daughter. Patrick thanked her for her trust and said that he would never stop loving Robin. As Robert watched them, he flashed back to the time that he and Anna told Robin that they were her parents and would love her forever. When Robert turned to Anna and asked if she thought about the time they admitted to being Robin's parents, they were both stunned to learn that they were both recalling the same moment in time. Anna remarked to Robert that she was in awe that a young woman as lovely as Robin was conceived out of their love for each other. Anna had tears in her eyes as she looked from Robert to her daughter. In early 2010, Robin indicated that Anna and Robert are once again doing espionage missions. It is also implied that Anna spends her free time in London. In January 2010, Robin and Emma visited Anna in London. |-|2012-13= In 2012, Anna returned to Port Charles at the request of Patrick. She shares a joyous reunion with her daughter Robin and granddaughter Emma. However their time is cut short when Robin and Patrick have to leave to tend to one of their patients in the hospital - Jason Morgan. Patrick and Robin discover that Jason has an inoperable cerebral edema and Robin goes to work to find a drug protocol to save him. Robin is successful in finding the protocol, however in the process there is a lab explosion and Robin is presumed dead. Patrick breaks the news to Anna who breaks down over the loss of her daughter. She then tried to get in contact with Robert and has to break the news of Robin's death to Mac. In the wake of the tragedy, Anna occupies most of her time caring for Emma and trying to stay strong. An old friend Luke Spencer is a great comfort to Anna during this hard time. When Robert arrives in town, she breaks the news of Robin's death to him and he has a hard time coping. He almost even commits suicide but is stopped by Luke when he lies and tells Robert that Ethan is really his son and is being chased by Helena. Robert takes off to save Ethan, even after Anna asks him to stay for Robin's funeral. This causes Anna to feel some anger towards Robert for leaving her to go through this alone, but Luke continues to support her. Robin's funeral took place from March 14 until March 19. The service itself included emotional speeches from Anna, Mac, Sonny, Patrick and Elizabeth. Luke also read a letter from Robert at the service. Towards the end of the service Maxie arrived to speak and had a breakdown during her speech. She was inconsolable and had to be carried out of the church by Mac. Later after the funeral, Anna confronts Patrick about some of the things Maxie said during her rantings and Patrick admits the truth about his affair with Lisa Niles to Anna. Anna is furious with Patrick and they have a heated argument on the roof of General Hospital. She later leaves and after spending some time with Luke at Jake's she realizes that being angry with Patrick is not what Robin would want and she goes and apologizes to Patrick. Anna later spends some time with Elizabeth Webber, who had been helping their family a lot after the loss of Robin and they bonded over the loss of children. Anna told Elizabeth that it would be easier for her if Robin was locked away in a room somewhere and she could go and rescue her. At the same time that Anna is saying this, Robin is shown to be alive and well and being held captive in an undisclosed location. The friendship of the two grows as Luke asks Anna to move in with him, much to jealousy of Luke's ex-wife Tracy Quartermaine, in his suite at the Metro Court Hotel. Anna agrees as she doesn't want to be alone. Later than month Anna is visited by John McBain, a former protege of hers from the FBI. As the two spend time catching up on their respective pasts, John asks Anna for assistance in taking down local mob boss Sonny Corinthos, who McBain believes to be responsible for an accident that led to the deaths of Cole Thornhart and Hope Manning-Thornhart. When Anna senses that McBain's hatred for Sonny is more personal than McBain would like to admit, he then reveals that Sonny is responsible for the death of his sister several years back during his time with the FBI. Anna also becomes to subject of Heather Webber's obsession, due to her involvement with Luke Spencer. After Mac Scorpio is let go from his position as Police Commissioner of the PCPD, Anna is offered the job. Initially, Anna turns it down out of loyalty to Mac, but when Mac comes and tells her to take the job, and keep it out of the hands of a manipulative politician, Anna becomes the commissioner with Mac's blessing. Anna is effective as the commissioner, as she is able to locate the body of Anthony Zacchara, Tracy's husband who went missing. Meanwhile, Luke is kidnapped by Heather, but is found by Anna just as the cabin he is being held in is burning down. Heather shoots Luke in an attempt to shoot Anna, and she is arrested by the police. Anna later finds out she also hurt Olivia Falconeri, Heather's son, Steve's girlfriend, and the mother of her fellow detective, Dante. When Heather is brought to the station, Anna comes to question her and Heather tells her Robin is alive. Anna doesn't believe her initially, but later interrogates Heather at gunpoint to get answers. Heather says she saw Robin at Ferncliff Sanitarium, where Heather had been. Anna goes to Ferncliff, but Robin isn't there. However, she finds a pamphlet to a clinic in Switzerland, and decides to go there to get answers. Duke appears to Anna and he gets a job at the Haunted Star. Anna goes to "Duke's" and they have an odd experience and Anna tells "Duke" that she feels different with him. Anna later goes to the Police Dept where she talks to Felicia Jones about her predictament with three love interests in the mix; Luke, Robert, and "Duke". She later gets a call from one of her officers and goes outside where she bumps into Mac Scorpio. Anna hires John McBain, who has done several freelance projects for the department, to replace Delores Padilla. Padilla is said to relocate to New York City. In December, Anna is persuaded to go the mountains with "Duke", but later switch to Switzerland. "Duke" decides that he will place the real Duke and the unmasked Faison in the same room. Faison tells Dr. Obrecht and his Swiss men to tie up real Duke and stage a confrontation, because she is Faison's henchwoman. Duke's men pretend that they will kill Duke and Anna rushes in to get the gun away. Faison then injects Anna and Anna fall. Faison kills his henchman and moves real Duke back to the facility. Anna wakes up and masked Duke (Faison) tells a fabricated story on how this Duke was able to shoot the henchmen and Faison ran off after injecting Anna just like Heather Webber injecting Olivia with LSD. Anna is still skeptical, but decides to kiss Duke and get dress for an evening event. Robert and McBain arrived at the door. She went back to finding Robin and Duke in Switzerland along with Robert, and they were able to find the real Duke, the last Duke was a fake by Faison. Faison is in custody, because he made multiple crimes like shooting Jason, and getting onto Anna for all of this. Sonny comes over to Anna's apartment at Metro Court where they talk about Faison and her daughter Robin. Anna arrested John McBain for murdering a fellow officer of PCPD because it happens to be Caleb Morley impersonating John McBain and kidnapped Sam who thinks she is Livvie, but Anna disagrees and says that Livvie is dead. She could've taken Heather Webber again on February 26, but she has Alexis' daughter Molly Lansing-Davis as their subject and Sonny's niece, she discusses everything with Alexis Davis about between her and Heather Webber, but also everything else. Heather Webber is turning herself in at the PCPD for Anna and her friends so that everybody in Port Charles will be safe from her because according to Sonny's lawyer and Anna's friend Alexis, Heather is not just crazy, but she's also dangerous. She also participates in the 2013 Nurses Ball and kisses Duke Lavery. She has a romantic date with Duke and seemingly has sex with him on 4-26-13. Anna helps with the investigation of the murder of Connie Falconeri, which currently points to AJ Quartermaine. Anna and Duke are suspicious of Ava Jerome and the possibility that Julian Jerome could actually be alive. Anna goes to Switzerland to check on Robert Scorpio, whom has just came out of a coma. Robert insists that their daughter Robin is indeed alive and Faison is behind it. Anna is finally reunited with her daughter on 11/26. |-|2014-16= Anna cornered Carlos in April 2015, at gunpoint but with the intent to arrest him for the murder of Duke Lavery under Julian's orders, a crime of which Carlos went on about how he will walk if he's tried for. He taunted about how he will be let go because the charges will never stick. That tormented Anna to the point where she blasted him four times in the chest, "killing" him. Carlos was actually wearing a bulletproof vest with blood squibs in it to fake his death so he could get away with it all. Since his "death" Anna had been having frequent hallucinations of Carlos taunting her about how she's supposed to be upholding the law but then turned around and violated the law herself. Since Dr. Kevin Collins is indefinitely out of town, Anna was referred to by Dr. Andre Maddox, Kevin Collins' replacement. Days later, she keeps spotting Carlos in various locations in Port Charles. She doesn't know if he's actually there or if she keeps seeing a ghost. That is... until she finds something on the ground on the pier which makes her curious... could Carlos be alive after all? Carlos turns up alive at Sabrina's doorstep. |-|2017= Crimes Committed *Acted as a double agent *Dealer of stolen art work *Aided and abetted Gabriel Devane and Rosa Santos when they were on the run from the police [2001; on AMC] *Illegally obtained hospital records [Feb 25, 2002; on AMC] *Shot and killed Marius Wolfe while trying to stop him from shooting other people [Jul 17, 2002; on AMC] *Kept quiet about Leo violating his parole when he left town for his honeymoon with Greenlee [Jul 25, 2002; on AMC] *Refused to turn in David despite evidence that he provided an illegal drug to Edmund Gray counteract Maria's memory loss [Spring 2003; on AMC] *Kept quiet about a datebook which incriminated David Hayward, Jackson Montgomery, and Erica Kane [Sep 1, 2003; on AMC] *Kicked Patrick Drake in the back 2, 2008 *Assaulted Eli Love 2008 *Posed as a patient to gain access to a psychiatric care facility 2012 *Held Cesar Faison at gunpoint and threaten to kill him along with Robert 2013 * Held Faison at Wyndemere against his will along with Robert 2013-Nov 2014 *Knowing she and Robert were holding Faison captive and did not tell anyone 2013-Nov 2014 *Faked the death of Ric Lansing with the help of Det. Nathan West 2014 * Shot Victor Cassadine in the hand in self-defense 15, 2014 *Assaulted Faison 3, 2014 *Slapped Julian Jerome and then threatened him 11, 2015 *Threatened 'Jake Doe' with a gun 12, 2015 *Shot and "killed" Carlos Rivera 18, 2015; Carlos was revealed to be alive on Nov 23, 2015 *Obstruction of justice; covered up the "death" of Carlos Rivera with the help of Kyle Sloane 20, 2015 *Threatened to kill Paul Hornsby; she said she would kill him if he went near Emma Drake 9, 2015 *Pointed a gun at Jerry Jacks 18-21, 2015 *Disabled one of Jerry's guards 22, 2015 *Continues to threaten Julian for Duke's death 5, 2016 *Obstruction of justice; knows that Paul killed Kyle Sloane and is keeping quiet about it 18, 2016-present *Disabled Paul (chloroformed him) and handcuffed him to a railing in her house 7, 2016 *Disabled a TSA agent 2016 *Pointed a gun at Carlos 10, 2016 *Got into a fight with Carlos 10, 2016 *Held Paul at gunpoint in defense of Tracy 30, 2016 *Knocked Paul over the head with a gun 3, 2016 *Slapped Valentin 19, 2017 *Broke into Wyndemere 15, 2017 *Attempted to plant a bug in the living room of Wyndemere 15, 2017 Health and Vitals *Suffered amnesia after a boat explosion *Hospitalized for severe frostbite after being held captive by Grant Putnam in the mountains 1988 *Suffered a miscarriage, at four months alone,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRqDdMhB7cE&spfreload=10 in a trap set by Olivia Jerome meant to kill Duke 1988 *Kidnapped by Cesar Faison 1990 *Threatened by Harrison Davis 1990 *Hospitalized after collapsing [Sep 4, 2001; on AMC] *Drugged by Wolf before Leo and Greenlee's wedding [Summer 2002; on AMC] *Problems with her pregnancy [2002-03; on AMC] *Held at gunpoint by Lulu Spencer 15, 2006 *Pulled a muscle in her back 5, 2008 *Clobbered over the head by Heather Webber 2012 *Almost got shot by Heather Webber (Luke Spencer took the bullet instead) 2012 *Injected with a syringe by Faison and rendered temporarily unconscious 10, 2012 *Rendered temporarily unconscious by Liesl Obrecht 14, 2013 *Held hostage in a lab at Cassadine Island 2013 *Held at gunpoint by Julian Jerome 5, 2014 *Held at gunpoint by Lisel Obrecht 15-16, 2014 *Was trapped in a building that was about to blow up, but got out before it did 16-17, 2014 *Attacked and strangled by Liesl Obrecht 23, 2014 *Shot at by Duke's sniper, who was after Jordan 24, 2015 *Haunted by visions and nightmares of Carlos Rivera taunting her 22, 2015 *Threatened by Kyle Sloane (he threatened to expose her as Carlos' killer) 2015 *Had a vision of Carlos Rivera when he really wasn't there 30, 2015 *Stalked by Dr. Griffin Munro Mar 10, 2016 *Got into a fight with Carlos Rivera 10, 2016 *Attacked, knocked out, and locked in a meat locker by Carlos 10-12, 2016 *Suffered from hypothermia 12, 2016 *Suffering from migraines 8, 2017-onwards *Suffering from cancer on Feb 17, 2017 *Has a disease called Polycythemia Vera according to Dr. Hamilton Finn and Dr. Griffin Munroe Positions held Family tree |_ | | | | | |:| | | |:|_ |Patrick Drake|V|Robin Scorpio| |Leora Hayward|_ | | | |:|_ | | |Emma Scorpio|_ }} See also *Duke Lavery and Anna Devane *Robert and Anna Scorpio References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional private investigators Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional secret agents Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Chiefs of Police and Police Commissioners of the PCPD Category:Fictional twins Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:2010s Category:All My Children characters Category:Devane family Category:Characters created by Gloria Monty Category:Characters created by Anne Howard Bailey Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Lisa de Cazotte Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional law enforcement Category:Fictional FBI agents